One Sided Love
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Warning : CRACKPAIR inside. Seharusnya Kougyoku tidak perlu tahu semua kenyataan ini sekarang. Tapi Judal tidak akan membiarkan "Gyo-gyo"-nya terjebak dalam obsesi cintanya yang sedikit tidak sehat. Don't Like Don't Flame!


"Permisi, K.. Kougyoku-san, apa kau punya waktu sebentar?"

"Ha.. Hakuei-sama! Ada apa?"

"Mari kita bicara di tempat yang... terbilang pribadi. Kalau bisa tanpa Ka Koubun."

"A.. Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan Ka Koubun!"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin... menceritakan sesuatu... Percayalah."

"... ba... baik..."

Dengan masih sedikit curiga, putri kedelapan berambut fuschia itu mengikuti Hakuei yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah ke gazebo pribadi milik kakak kesayangan Hakuryuu Ren itu tanpa Ka Koubun. Tanpa menyadari beberapa rukh hitam mengintainya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

**Warning : Crackpair as usual, JuKou friendship, Future!AU, OOC, Don't like Don't Flame! Magi milik OHTAKA Shinobu.**

.

.

.

A Magi Fanfiction,

**One Sided Love.**

.

.

.

Perang telah berakhir. Al-Tharmen pun sirna. Semua misteri yang tadinya begitu membingungkan terungkap, termasuk pada zaman Solomon di dunianya. Kehidupan kembali berjalan seperti semula. Begitu juga kisah cinta Kougyoku yang tak juga meraih hati sang raja tujuh samudera.

Gadis manis berambut fuschia itu menghela nafas panjang. Ka Koubun berulang kali memujinya dalam latihannya kali ini, tapi semakin sering dirinya memakai wujud dengan Vinea ini memorinya semakin membawanya hanyut dengan pertarungannya bersama sang pujaan hati di Sindria. Dan hatinya langsung berdenyut keras sekaligus merasa begitu terhantam mengingat perlakuan pria itu yang memanfaatkan dirinya sebagai alat untuk menuntaskan tujuannya. Tujuan yang baik, tapi membuat Kougyoku mengkhianati keluarganya seperti itu? Kurang ajar namanya.

Kougyoku tahu ia kurang ajar, tapi sialnya pria itu tahu sekali bagaimana harus mengambil hati sang putri sekali lagi.

Helaan nafas sang putri tertangkap oleh telinga tajam seorang magi yang dikelilingi rukh hitam dan putih, Judal. Magi itu sedari tadi berdiri di sebuah pohon besar sambil mengamati sang putri yang tak serius latihan di mata hitamnya. Seringai manisnya tercetak di wajah rupawannya dan pemuda itu pun turun menunjukkan dirinya pada 'teman masa kecil'nya itu.

"Payah." Komentarnya sarkatis.

Sepasang manik ruby sang putri menoleh ke sumber suara. Raut lelahnya berganti cemberut kesal mendengar ejekan sang magi. Dihampirinya pemuda tampan itu dan dihadiahkannya sebuah tatapan sengit secara cuma-cuma. Walau tak terima dengan ejekan Judal, tapi di dalam hatinya Kougyoku mengakui bahwa ini memang hasil yang payah. Gara-gara memikirkan Sinbad, keluhnya dalam hati.

Seringai Judal lenyap saat mendapati sang putri tidak merespon ejekannya dengan kata-kata. Kalau begini pasti ada apa-apa, pikirnya. Tapi pemuda itu menghampiri Kougyoku bukan hanya karena ia bosan seperti biasa dan ingin menjahili 'gyo-gyo'-nya itu. Ia punya suatu tujuan khusus.

"Hei, Gyo-gyo, mau bertaruh denganku? Kalau kau bisa menyentuhku sedikit saja dalam waktu lima menit aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak berhasil, kau harus mengabulkan apapun yang aku minta." Ajak Judal, dengan nada absolut. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengusir Ka Koubun dan memastikannya takkan mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan nona besar sang pelayan ambisius itu.

Bibir manis Kougyoku mengatup rapat. Berpikir. Judal cukup dekat dengan Sinbad untuk bisa bertanya banyak hal pribadi pada sang raja. Mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkan sahabatnya ini untuk menanyakan sebuah kepastian kepada Sinbad tanpa harus menunrunkan derajat harga dirinya.

Tapi masalahnya apa yang akan diminta Judal? Pemuda itu agak sedikit tidak dapat ditebak, tapi sekaligus iseng. Bisa jadi ia akan meminta sesuatu yang akan menurunkan harga dirinya! Pikir Kougyoku dengan wajah pucat.

Membaca gelagat ragu Kougyoku, Judal tertawa. "Tenang, aku hanya akan menanyakan sesuatu."

Kougyoku mendelik tajam. Oke, ini sangat bukan Judal yang biasanya. "Kalau Judal-chan hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa merepotkan diri dengan bertaruh yang tidak pasti? Sepenting itukah?" Tanya Kougyoku sambil mengusap peluhnya.

Judal mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh begitu? Baik, aku langsung bertanya saja. Padahal ini kesempatan yang baik juga untukmu, dasar Gyo-gyo yang polos..."

Wajah Kougyoku memerah malu dikatai seperti itu. "Uuugh! Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya lebih dulu! A... Ah... Em... Si.. Sinbad-sama..."

Judal membuang pandangannya ke kanan. Sudah ia duga, pasti soal si raja playboy itu. Dalam hati ia agak kesal juga melihat 'sahabat'nya itu begitu dimabuk cinta kepada Sinbad yang sudah jelas-jelas hanya akan memanfaatkannya.

"Menurutmu, apakah Sinbad-sama... memiliki kemungkinan akan meminangku jadi permaisurinya, Judal-chan? A.. Aku... lelah menunggu..." Ucap Kougyoku dengan wajah merah malu sambil menekan dadanya yang kini terasa sedikit sakit.

Tanpa ragu , Judal menjawab. "Menjadikanmu selirnya pun dia harus pikir-pikir panjang dulu, keuntungan sebesar apa yang akan didapatnya untuk dunia ini. Kau tahu itu dan selalu membohongi diri selama ini, Gyo-gyo."

Kougyoku tersenyum dengan butiran air mata menggenang di ujung kelopak matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Judal benar. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu. Hanya saja tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"You better move on." Gumam Judal sambil berusaha menunjukkan senyum khawatir. Melihat gadis ini berwajah tak berdaya seperti ini membuatnya tak ingin menjahilinya. "Bukankah kau juga akan menikah dengan Alibaba?"

Kougyoku mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku tidak mau. Alibaba bilang dulu ia menyukai Morgiana, dan gadis itu memberikan respon yang positif walau belum mengatakan dengan pasti kalau ia juga menyukai Alibaba."

"Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan keduanya." Gumam Kougyoku, yang tanpa sadar menghela nafas berat. Air matanya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Bukan sifat Judal terlalu ingin tahu urusan Kougyoku, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia begitu getol mencari tahu isi hati gadis itu. "Kau yakin tidak sedang menyukai bocah berambut kuning itu juga, Gyo-gyo?"

Manik ruby Kougyoku terlihat melebar. Heran. "Alibaba sahabatku. Aku menyayanginya."

"Aku juga, sahabatmu. Kan?" Timpal Judal secepatnya.

Raut wajah Kougyoku semakin terlihat heran. "Kau kenapa sih hari ini..."

Judal menyeringai. "Kalau sahabat, kau harus siap menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kougyoku menyipitkan matanya. Waspada. Pasti pertanyaan ini sedikit banyak akan membuatnya terguncang karena Judal berbuat aneh (baca : baik) sedari tadi, sampai mendengarkan curhatannya segala.

"Apa?"

Sejenak, Kougyoku tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Ia menangkap refleksi wajah tampan Judal yang sedikit memerah malu.

"Apa yang diceritakan Hakuei-sama padamu kemarin?"

.

.

.

Rambut hitam cemerlang panjang, senyum lembut yang mempesona, wajah oriental cantik tanpa polesan riasan apapun, tangguh dan berkharisma dengan derajat tinggi, mau tak mau Kougyoku harus rela mengakui itu semua ada pada diri seorang Ren Hakuei. Selain itu, wanita itu juga baik, sangat baik. Laki-laki mana yang tidak takluk pada wanita macam itu? Rasanya Kougyoku tidak keberatan jika semua laki-laki di dunia ini menyukai Hakuei. Kecuali Kouen onii-san-nya.

Selama hidupnya, Kougyoku tidak benar-benar dekat dengan kakak kandungnya itu. Tapi, sekeras apapun Kouen itu, ternyata ia cukup perhatian terhadap Kougyoku juga. Ditambah overprotektif-nya Ka Koubun, inilah yang membentuk sifat agak manja Kougyoku. Walau begitu, sekali lagi, Kougyoku tidak begitu mengenal Kouen secara mendalam.

Tapi ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Dan membenci Hakuei yang terlalu dekat dengan Kouen seperti Gyokuen yang suka merayu kaisar sebelumnya, menurut Kougyoku.

Makanya, gadis itu hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya dengan wajah memerah marah ketika Hakuei mengatakan,

"Apakah kau percaya jika kukatakan aku menyukai Kouen-sama dan ia baru saja mengatakan ia mencintaiku semalam?"

Bagi Kougyoku, pertanyaan itu rasanya terdengar seperti ejekan.

"Hakuryuu tak akan suka." Komentar Kougyoku beberapa lama setelahnya. Hakuei mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Kougyoku.

"Aku juga." Ucap Kougyoku tegas, akhirnya.

Hakuei tersenyum memaklumi. "Aku tahu. Aku juga."

Kougyoku terbelalak kaget. Aku juga, katanya? Berarti ia juga tidak suka dilamar oleh Kouen? Bukankah tadi ia katakan ia menyukai Kouen? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Kougyoku. Ia tak sungguh-sungguh bodoh seperti apa yang sering dikatai Judal kepadanya.

"Aku menyukai—tidak—mencintai Kouen-sama. Pun dengannya. Tapi..." Helaan nafas panjang terdengar setelahnya. "Andai saja aku terlahir tidak bersaudara dengannya..."

Kougyoku mendengarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Senang, tapi juga sedih karena bagaimanapun juga Hakuei adalah wanita yang dicintai kakaknya. Lagipula wanita cantik di hadapannya ini juga senasib dengannya, yang tidak bisa mendapatkan kisah cinta dengan semestinya.

Hakuei tersenyum hangat lagi. "Aku tahu kau membenciku karena dekat dengan kakakmu. Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu karena aku memang mencintainya, tapi..."

"... untuk yang satu ini, aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku tidak suka menyakiti hati orang lain dengan cara seperti ini lagi, terlebih ini pun bukan kemauanku melainkan... kemauan Kouen-sama sendiri."

Sebuah kristal bening yang hangat mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Hakuei, sangat tidak biasanya.

"Yang perlu kau tahu sekarang, Kougyoku, aku takkan terlalu dekat lagi dengan Kouen-sama dan... Kouen-sama sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu... serta kerajaan ini."

Kougyoku terdiam. Tak ingin mengusik kesedihan Hakuei walau sebenarnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku akan menikah dengan orang lain. Terima kasih telah mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan, Kougyoku." Tutup Hakuei seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sa.. Sama-sama..." Balas Kougyoku kaku. Ia pun pergi dari gazebo milik Hakuei masih dalam keadaan penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi... Apa Judal-chan tau sesuatu?" Tanya Kougyoku setelah menceritakan percakapannya dengan Hakuei.

Judal masih memandang Kougyoku datar, seperti biasanya saat ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya. "Aku... tahu... kalau wanita itu mencintai Kouen-sama. Sejak lama."

Kougyoku menggenggam tangan kanan Judal dengan kedua tangannya, erat. "Kau terasa seperti diriku, Judal-chan. Jangan-jangan..."

"Tutup mulutmu, Gyo-gyo." Potong Judal cepat.

Kougyoku tersenyum miris. "Wah, aku jadi semakin benci pada wanita itu jika aku mengetahui ini sejak dulu. Aku tak menyangka ternyata ia merebut dua hati orang yang kusayangi."

"Kubilang diam!" Tegas Judal sedikit emosi kali ini.

Keduanya pun terdiam.

"Benar ia hanya bilang begitu padamu?" Tanya Judal, memecah kesunyian.

"Ya.. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Memangnya kau tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya, Judal-chan?" Tanya Kougyoku dengan mata berbinar penasaran.

Judal menerawang jauh ke sekelilingnya. "Gyo-gyo, jadilah wanita yang kuat." Nasihat Judal dengan suara yang melembut tiba-tiba.

"Seperti Hakuei. Yang kau suka." Timpal Kougyoku.

"Tch, diam! Aku sungguh-sungguh makanya aku akan mengatakannya padamu sekarang!" Bentak Judal kesal. Ganti dirinya sekarang yang diisengi Kougyoku.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjadi wanita yang kuat." Ucap Judal sekali lagi.

Raut wajah Kougyoku bertambah heran. "Oh, hentikan. Rasanya kau jadi semakin aneh, Judal-chan. Ahaha..."

"Kougyoku." Panggil Judal dengan serius. Mendengar namanya disebut dengan benar membuat Kougyoku sadar kalau keanehan Judal kali ini serius.

"Baik, katakan padaku."

Setelahnya, kata-kata Judal membuat Kougyoku hampir tak sadarkan diri dengan muka memerah.

.

.

.

Judal adalah seorang magi yang mencintai kehancuran, mencintai peperangan, dan hal-hal yang kedengarannya jahat seperti itu. Pun dengan memainkan perasaan orang dengan aktingnya yang luar biasa. Ia senang melihat perasaan orang hancur karena perbuatan atau kata-katanya.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Ia tahu memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kougyoku hanya akan membuat hatinya yang lemah tercabik-cabik dan semakin membenci Hakuei. Hanya saja Kougyoku perlu tahu sekarang, karena Judal tidak ingin 'sahabat' tersayangnya itu terus menerus mencintai orang yang salah. Pun dengan Kouen.

"Ju.. Judal! Sedang apa kau di sini... dengan... Kougyoku-san!" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning berkedok pangeran ketiga Balbadd menghampiri Judal yang pahanya tengah dijadikan bantal oleh Kougyoku yang sedang pingsan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan Kougyoku-san?" Tanya Alibaba. Ia menyentuh dahi Kougyoku, sedikit panas.

"Hm, kau gantikan aku di sini, jadi bantalnya. Tunggu ia sampai terbangun, kau kan... tunangannya." Titah Judal. Mereka pun berganti posisi.

Alibaba mengelus rambut Kougyoku perlahan. Lembut. Rasanya gadis manja yang dikenalnya agak keras kepala ini begitu rapuh saat ini. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Judal?"

Judal yang baru saja membalikkan badannya untuk pergi pun berhenti.

"Jaga dia, bahkan setelah ia bangun nanti."

Mendengarnya, raut wajah Alibaba berubah serius.

"Aku mengatakannya..."

.

.

.

"... mengatakan bahwa Hakuei-ku akan menikah dengan Sinbad-nya..."

.

.

.

end.

.

.

.

A/N :

Maafkan aku semuanya honestly aku juga gamau Kouen pisah sama Hakuei /nangis/

...dan aku emang hobi bikin judal x everyone ehe. Kali ini one sided judal!hakuei.

Buat para fans Sinbad, Yuki mohon maaf kalo ada hal yg ngejelekin Sinbad disini soalnya... dia hc aku hehe tapi diusahain nggak kok.

So, mind to review?


End file.
